


Make You Forget

by WhatTheFwak



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFwak/pseuds/WhatTheFwak
Summary: While waiting for the Krolotean danger to pass, Conner and Alanna are forced to seek shelter in a cave on Rann, leading to some.. Intimate moments. Oneshot. MxF Superboy/Alanna.





	Make You Forget

"Where did all those Kroloteans come from?" "Earth, I think. Our teammates were set to raid their Earth bases about now."

"Can't you just translate their thoughts and find out for sure?"

"Their minds are too.. alien. It would take hours, maybe days to learn their language psychically. And I definitely couldn't do it without them noticing.

"Hm, noted." *Crackle, crackle.* The obscure sound of branches being broken and leaves rustling attracted the attention of Superboy. He turned, staring intently at its source.

"They're.. following us. Or, something is. Something big." He squinted, looking through the dense tangle of vines and trees. Infrared vision.

The red silhouette of enormous four legged machines traversed through the grove. And they were fast. He barely had time to- *Gasp* "MOVE!" He yelled before a beam came blitzing towards them.

Immediately, the team shot off. M'gann went first, clearing the path of all obstacles with her telekinesis. Swiftly navigating through the grassy patch, she uprooted two trees, tossing them off to the side.

"Ah!" Alanna yelled, having her jetpack hit by a stray laser. It began to malfunction, flinging her high in the air before she ejected herself and tumbled downwards.

The aftershock from the exploding jetpack knocked her further down. Conner noticed this and leapt into the sky, catching her.

Another beam hit his back, causing him to let out an anguished cry before he fell down as well, the momentum bringing them down a slope of a cliff. He held on tight to Alanna's hand, leaving him with only one hand to hold onto the ledge.

"Nnnghh.." He grunted, using the leverage to try and pull him and Alanna upwards. The machine was right in front of them, though. There was no other way. He had to take a chance and hope that Alanna could survive the fall with minimal damage.

He let go and grabbed Alanna by her waist in mid air, falling to the ground below, landing on his feet before running off. The machine followed closely behind them, its powerful legs crashing down onto the mud in an attempt to crush them.

He jumped over a large rock, trying to find some way to escape the machine.

"Hurry! In here." Alanna yelled internally, gesturing to a cave. The pair watched as the robot walked past them, oblivious to their location. Two more walked past, walking down the trail they thought would lead them to their prey.

They gave out a sigh of relief, tired and shocked.

"Superboy, Alanna. Are you-"

"Safe. For now. You?"

"We lost them." M'gann came out of her intangible form beside Beast Boy, who had taken the form of a native avian species. "Now can we blow this popsicle stand?"

M'gann glared at Beast Boy. " _Now_ , we stay put. Give their patrols a chance to move on. We'll meet up below the mag rail when it's safe."

"And then regroup with Adam and my father to determine what to do about this Krolotean base," Alanna added.

"M'gann.. Be careful." Superboy said in a raspy voice, still keeping watch in case the machines came back.

"You too Conner."

"..So, how long were you and she together?" Conner glanced momentarily at Alanna before looking down again, sighing.

"All my life." His eyes stared blankly at the ground. 

"..Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." "Ohh. Can she hear us?" She said, a worried expression plastered across her face.

"It doesn't work that way. The translation's basically automatic. She's not conscious of what we say out loud."

"Well then talk. I live lightyears away so you'll never see me again. Makes me the perfect confidant.

"Its.. complicated. And weird."

"Hey, I have a crush on an alien from another planet. Who am I to judge?"

Conner assumed the alien in question was Adam Strange. 

"..You asked for it. See, I'm a clone. Force grown in the span of a few months to look like.. this.", gesturing to his body. "M'gann somehow saw I could be more than the weapon I was created to be."

Alanna smiled gently. "Complicated, but sweet. Go on."

"M'gann's a shapeshifter. To her, looks are clothing for the.. mind inside. Easy to change. But I'm the opposite. Its become clear the processes used to create me had a side effect. I don't visibly age, at all. I'm not immortal. I'm aging internally. But I'll always look.."

"This good?"

"Standard blessing and curse."

"Seems like a shapeshifter would be the perfect match for someone..suffering from your _condition_."

"I used to think so. Anyway, she's with L'agann now. He's kinda a jerk, but hes.. He's good to her."

"Well, its obvious she still has feelings for you. Perhaps she regrets leaving you for him."

"She didn't. I dumped her. She left me no choice."

Alanna stared back at him. He clearly had strong feelings for M'gann. So what could've made him call it off?

"If you don't mind telling me, why?" Finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Its..its complicated."

"Just tell me." "...See, I loved M'gann. And... I thought she loved me back the same way. And she did, but I guess it didn't matter enough to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Back on Earth, I confronted her about how she was using her powers to break the minds of her vic-captives, ripping information from their psyches and leaving them with no brain function. It was wrong. Cruel. I hoped that I was important enough to get her to change, but she didn't."

"Is that why you left her? You couldn't bear watching her torture people?"

"..I couldn't. But I did anyway. For her."

"Then what happened?" "When I was sleeping, she came into my room. Tried to alter my memories and remove my anger towards her. But I noticed. From the moment she came close, I knew she was there. I knew that feeling of someone inside my head, calming me. That feeling meant a lot to me. It was the sensation that mattered most to me. And she abused it. She broke my trust."

"Wow. ...This might, uh, not be a good time, but..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you single now?"

"..Yes."

"Well, I know a way to pass the time.. and maybe steer you away from that memory."

"What d-mmph*" He was interrupted by Alanna leaning in and pressing her lips against his, pushing him gently against the wall. Her tongue snaked out, demanding access to the inside of his mouth. He pushed her away.

"No..I-uh.. it... it doesn't feel right."

"I can make it feel right. Just let me do what I know we both need."

"I-"

"Shhh. Its just a one time thing, okay? So what if we feel good for a few minutes. You'll never see me again, and I won't hold it over your head."

He pondered over the idea briefly.

"...Ah, what the hell." He muttered under his breath, pulling her back onto his chest, pushing his tongue through her lips, exploring every crevice and muscle.

"Th-that tickles.." She said as he licked the inside of her cheek. "I didn't say stop."

He moved onto her tongue, tasting and feeling the soft, wet yet rough surface, intertwining them and eliciting a muffled moan into his mouth.

She pulled back, panting for air, leaning in and whispering.

"You can put your fingers wherever you want.", trailing her finger down his neck and onto his chest.

He used this newfound privilege, sliding his hands down her neck, down her smooth back, pulling his hands down her waist, feeling every curve, every trace of her figure, down her hips and right onto her rear, squeezing it gingerly.

They hadn't even gotten down to business yet, and yet she felt so hot. So turned on.

She returned the favor, licking his neck, tracing her soft, warm hands down his back. His sweet spot. The neck. A bulge sprouted underneath between her legs.

She felt it all the way from her tailbone to her slit. It was definitely a marvel, how big exactly she didn't know. But it was huge.

"W-wow..You're big."

"..Is that good or bad?" She giggled. He clearly hadn't had much experience with regular women, yet he was so good at what he did. Much fun was to be had.

"Its good. Very good. Now show me exactly how much you're packing." She smiled, pulling down his jeans' zipper.

It sprung out, already stretching the confines of his belt. The full, 9'' long erection. He was big. By any size standards, his proportions were phenomenal. She couldn't help but marvel at it. Wondering if it would fit inside her.

"...Whoa.. So this is the human organ, huh? Looks just like a Rannian's..not that I've seen a real one before, just..pictures."

"Well, first time for everything, righ-t.." He paused, getting used to the sensation of her touch on his shaft.

"So rigid... but still soft." She looked down at it. The big hunk of meat oozing precum at the tip.

"...Weird question, feel free to say no, but.. Can I taste-"

"YES!"

"Someone's a little eager."

"Y-yeah." He said, blushing at how he seemed so desperate for this.

"I meant me."

She lowered her head down to his privates, taking in the smell of a man who hadn't figured out how to use their alien showers yet. Nothing like the usual fragrance of Rann. It was strong, pungent. Full of his essence.

She wanted him to imprint his smell on her. Mark her. Show her how far he went with M'gann. She started at its thick base, right above his waist, licking all the way upwards. A lot of of lube would be needed to fit the whole thing inside her throat.

"Hahh.." Her hot breath swarmed his nether regions. Such an odd, pleasurable feeling. Her hand moved up and down rhythmatically, as if she was milking a cow. Her thumb stayed at the tip, though. Rubbing whatever came out of his member all over.

He felt ready. She sure was. Her free hand hung between her legs, fingering herself as she took Conner's entire length inside her mouth.

She sucked gently, swirling her tongue over the pulsating girth. His body began to quiver, a sign that he was really feeling good.

His arms felt like jelly, as if they were going to break under the mere weight of his back.

His muscles tensed up, flexing his well defined midsection, inciting a cop from her. It felt good, knowing that she was causing one of the strongest beings in the world to feel so weak and pleasurable.

"Al...Alanna..ghh.."

A smile crept over her lips, closed around his member. He was really feeling it.

He threw his head back, panting. It felt hot. So hot. Her breathing against his dick. Her tightness. He could've came at any moment then, but was denied the privilege.

She pulled back, simply stating "No." "In here." Her hands slid down to her waist, pulling down her leggings and assuming a position with her hands down, rear facing high in the air, enticing him to come.

He shuffled over to her, erection in hand, leaning over her body, pressing his hips against her ass and grabbing her waist.

"Alanna. I'll be taking you now."

"You get total access. Amaze me here, won't you?" She stared back at him, a dead serious expression plastered on his handsome face. So hot.

His fingers spread her wet lips open, poking the tip against it.

"D-do it already. Don't keep me waiting." She said, squealing as he bit down on her ear and grinded his teeth against them.

Slowly, he made his way inside her. Inch by inch until she could comfortably accommodate his manhood.

"Fffhhg..h'' She mumbled words through her gritted teeth. He hugged her closer towards his chest, until they were lined up. She could feel his heart pounding away at this distance. She hoped that he would fuck her that hard too.

As if he could read her thoughts, he picked up the pace. Putting some of that super speed to use. He pulled out, shoving it back in again and again, churning her insides. Every thrust stretched her out even more.

"Ah...ahh..K-keeeepp ggoing.." She said, evidently feeling good. He obliged.

Her walls were so tight around him, massaging him. Tendrils snaked out from the inside, wriggling over his entire length. This was a completely alien sensation to him. M'gann had never thought to do something like this before.

He loved it. The feeling of having this cute little girl submit willingly to him, pleasuring him with her alien biology as he did with her. To fuck her into the ground like she so desperately wanted. He loved it all.

She raised her rear even higher in the air, stomach tensing up so hard it felt like she was cramping all over her body.

He was thrusting so hard. So fucking hard. So fucking good.

"Ffggh..strr.." She demanded, unable to form coherent words anymore. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Cmm...cmmmng.." she said under her breath, vaginal walls clamping down tight on his dick, so deeply buried inside her. A ridiculously snug fit. It drove him over the edge, too. He hugged her back tight against his chest, still taking care not to hurt her.

Her glands released all the pent up fluid held inside just as he emptied his manhood's own contents inside her.

Hot, sticky cum gushed inside of her womb, filling it to the brim and spilling out, splattering on the ground and seeping through the cracks in the stone.

They both kept in their current position for a while, the only change being that Conner's arms were now completely supporting her since her legs had given out.

"Th...that was the most.. Intense.. _Amazing_ orgasm I've ever had." She mumbled between pants.

She whined sounds of objection as he began to pull out of her sticky insides.

Tendrils were still wrapped firmly around him, as if trying to stop him from leaving.

"..Yeah. I haven't felt that good in a while." He said, completely pulling out of her.

He laid her against the stone wall as she tried to gather her composure and breath.

She felt somewhat jealous of his stamina. And of M'gann's. If only she could keep up with him. Maybe someday.

"We should catch up with M'gann and Beast Boy. Maybe find Adam, too."

"...Alright. Just.. give me a while. I'm tired."

Conner scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "..So, is this a.. one time thing? A one night stand?"

"...I said you had total access. That means anytime you want." She grinned

"I'll be visiting often, then. Its good to.. feel wanted again." He kissed her and smiled, leaving her to rest against the wall.


End file.
